The present invention relates to JDBC subsystems, especially diagnostic, monitoring and debugging components for JDBC subsystems.
Java Database Connectivity (JDBC) is an API that provides connectivity to a wide range of databases as well as access to other types of tabular data sources, such as spreadsheets or flat files. With a JDBC technology enabled driver, users can connect to all types of corporate data in a heterogeneous environment. To use the JDBC API with particular database management system, a JDBC technology based driver is used to mediate between JDBC technology and the database.
The JDBC subsystem can be associated with an application server such as the WebLogic™ Server available from BEA Systems, Inc. of San Jose, Calif. FIG. 1 illustrates an example in which the application server 102 includes a JDBC subsystem 104. In this case, the JDBC subsystem includes a multipool 106 consisting of connection pools 108 and 110. Connection pool 108 has a number of connections, such as connections 108a, 108b and 108c into the database 112. These connections can be made available by the JDBC subsystem 104 to clients, such as the external clients 114 and internal clients 116. In one embodiment, the access can be transactional in which case TxData Source 120 is used or an non-transaction in which case Data source 122 is used.